Windows 98
Windows 98 (cuyo nombre en clave es Memphis) es un sistema operativo gráfico publicado el 25 de junio de 1998 por Microsoft y el sucesor de Windows 95. Como su predecesor, es un producto monolítico híbrido de 16 y 32 bits. La primera edición de Windows 98 fue designada por los números de versión internos 4.10.1998, o 4.10.1998A si había sido actualizado con el CD de seguridad de Microsoft. Windows 98 Segunda Edición está designado por los números de versión internos 4.10.2222A ó 4.10.2222B si había sido actualizado con el CD de seguridad de Microsoft. El sucesor de Windows 98 es Windows 2000. Índice 1 Historia 2 Versiones 2.1 Windows 98 2.2 Windows 98 Segunda Edición (SE) 3 Conceptos de Windows 98 4 Nuevas y actualizadas características 4.1 Nuevo estándar de controladores 5 Mejoras físicas 6 Mejoras en el software 6.1 Facilidad de uso 6.2 Mejoras en el rendimiento 6.3 Integración total con Internet 7 Herramientas y utilidades del Sistema 7.1 Asistente para Mantenimiento 7.2 Sistema de archivos FAT32 7.3 Utilidad de conversión FAT32 7.4 Desfragmentador de disco 7.5 ScanDisk 7.6 Liberador de Espacio en Disco 7.7 Información del Sistema 7.8 Comprobador de Archivos del Sistema 7.9 Tareas Programadas 7.10 Seguridad de Ficheros 8 Beneficios de Windows 98 respecto a windows 95 9 Requisitos del sistema 10 Demostración pública 11 Ciclo de vida del producto 12 Referencias 12.1 Referencias generales 13 Enlaces externos Historia El 25 de junio de 1998 llegó Windows 98, que era una revisión mejor de Windows 95. Incluía nuevos controladores de hardware y el sistema de ficheros FAT32 que soportaba particiones mayores a los 2GB permitidos por Windows95. En 1999 Microsoft sacó al mercado Windows 98 Second Edition, cuya característica más notable era la capacidad de compartir entre varios equipos una conexión a Internet a través de una sola línea telefónica y algunas mejoras al Windows 98 original. Versiones Windows 98 La primera versión fue lanzada el 25 de junio de 1998. Sigue tratándose de un sistema híbrido de 16bits y 32bits, pero presenta una serie de mejoras, tales como soporte mejorado para FAT32, soporte mejorado para AGP, soporte mejorado para USB, soporte para FireWire y soporte para ACPI. En esta primera versión se mantiene el IE 4.0 como parte integrante de la interfaz del explorador de Windows (Active Desktop). Windows 98 Segunda Edición (SE) Fue una actualización de Windows 98, publicada el 5 de mayo de 1999. Incluye correcciones para muchos problemas menores, un soporte USB mejorado, y el reemplazo de Internet Explorer 4.0 con el considerablemente más rápido Internet Explorer 5. También se incluyó la Conexión Compartida a Internet, que permitía a múltiples ordenadores en una LAN compartir una única conexión a Internet por medio de NAT. Otras características en la actualización incluyen Microsoft NetMeeting 3.0 y soporte integrado de unidades DVD-ROM. La actualización ha sido un producto exitoso.requerida No obstante, no se trata de una actualización gratuita para los compradores de Windows 98 (primera edición), lo que es un problema notable dado que algunos programas necesitan Windows 98SE. Conceptos de Windows 98 Microsoft Windows 98 es un sistema operativo y como tal, se encarga de gestionar todos los procesos que ocurren en el ordenador. Ésta es una versión mejorada con respecto a la anterior versión: Windows 95. En Windows 98 se incorporan todas las novedades surgidas desde el año 1995 hasta el 1998. Windows 98 es un sistema operativo que se generó a partir de Windows 95, del Windows 3.11, Windows 3.1 y del DOS. Su principal diferencia con los primeros es que usa el sistema de archivos FAT32, lo que lo hace más rápido ya que almacena los datos más eficazmente, lo que crea varios cientos de MB de espacio en disco adicional en la unidad. Además, los programas se ejecutan más rápidamente y el equipo utiliza menos recursos de sistema. Sistema operativo y conjuntos de programas asociados, creado por Microsoft. Se han desarrollado diferentes versiones, algunas identificadas por su número, como el Windows 3.2. y otras por el año de su lanzamiento, como Windows 95/98. Es el más empleado por las PC. Nuevas y actualizadas características Entre las nuevas características de Windows 98 están un mejor soporte de AGP, controladores USB funcionales, y soporte para múltiples monitores y WebTV. También ofrece soporte para el sistema de ficheros FAT32, permitiendo soportar particiones de disco mayores que los dos gigabytes máximos aceptados por Windows 95. Es además la primera versión de Windows en soportar ACPI. Como en posteriores publicaciones tras Windows 95, Internet Explorer continua estando integrado en la interfaz del explorador de Windows (una característica llamada Active Desktop). Nuevo estándar de controladores Windows 98 fue el primer sistema operativo capaz de usar el Windows Driver Model (WDM). Este hecho no fue bien conocido cuando Windows 98 fue publicado y muchos productores de hardware continuaron desarrollando usando el antiguo estándar de controladores, VxD. Esto dio lugar a la idea equivocada de que Windows 98 sólo puede usar controladores VxD, pero no es cierto. El estándar WDM fue extendiéndose años después de su publicación, principalmente a través de Windows 2000 y Windows XP, pues estos sistemas ya no eran compatibles con el antiguo estándar VxD. Actualmente, aunque los fabricantes de hardware no desarrollan controladores directamente para Windows utilizan principalmente controladores WDM compatibles con sistemas basados en Windows 98. Mejoras físicas Las grandes mejoras de Windows 98 no son visibles, es decir, todos aquellos usuarios que tuvieran ya instalados los plug – ins y accesorios que Windows 98 incorpora no van a notar diferencias sustanciales a simple vista, pero las verdaderas mejoras se produjeron en la estructura interna del sistema operativo, en su esqueleto y en su corazón. Se mejoró notablemente la arquitectura de 32 bits, incluyendo un nuevo modelo de controlador, el Win32 Driver Model (sistema de controladores unifica-dos para Windows 98 y Windows NT 5.0), cuya principal ventaja es la simplificación del proceso de creación de controladores para dispositivos por parte de los fabricantes de hardware, facilitando a los usuarios la instalación de los mismos. El Win32 incluye soporte para dispositivos de hardware como: USB, DVD e IEE 1394. Mejoras en el software Facilidad de uso En Windows 98 la administración de archivos es tan fácil como explorar las páginas del World Wide Web. Así hizo más fácil buscar y encontrar la información que desee, tanto si reside en su propio equipo, como si está en una red o en Internet. La nueva interfaz, basada en páginas, hará más fácil la exploración por su PC, la selección y apertura de archivos y programas, el uso del Panel de control y la personalización del menú Inicio. Windows 98 es compatible con el sistema USB (Universal Serial Bus). Con su PC y la posibilidad que ofrece Windows de usar hasta ocho monitores, puede ampliar fácilmente el tamaño de su escritorio, tener distintas vistas de un juego o aplicación o ver múltiples aplicaciones al mismo tiempo. Si necesita ayuda, Windows 98 le facilitará el acceso a un sistema de información del producto completo y continuamente actualizado. Este sistema ofrecerá información para todos los productos Microsoft por medio de la función de Ayuda a través del Web. Por otra parte permite que el Escritorio y las carpetas tengan la misma forma, funciones y especificaciones que Microsoft Internet Explorer, aunque esto ya se podía hacer con Windows 95 instalando Microsoft Active Desktop. Por lo tanto se puede acceder a las carpetas con un solo clic de ratón, se puede ver información sobre cada una (como si de una página web se tratara), se incorpora la posibilidad de previsualizar imágenes (BMP, TIF, GIG, JPEG, etc.), en las propias carpetas y se incluyen los botones de Adelante, Atrás y Subir, para facilitar la navegación. El menú Inicio resulta mucho más sencillo de personalizar, ya que permite modificar los accesos directos que tiene creados, permitiendo arrastrarlos, moverlos o eliminarlos para colocarlos según las necesidades de cada usuario en concreto. En cuanto a la ayuda se refiere, se incorporan nuevos asistentes como el Asistente de instalación mejorado, el Asistente de mantenimiento, el Asistente para solución de problemas, etc. y un sistema de ayuda on-line. Mejoras en el rendimiento Si se tiene en cuenta los resultados de las pruebas de las versiones beta del software, Windows 98 termina muchas tareas habituales, como el inicio del sistema, la carga de aplicaciones y el cierre del sistema, más rápidamente que las versiones anteriores. El rendimiento de su PC mejorará además gracias a los nuevos asistentes como el de Puesta a punto, el Defragmentador de disco y el nuevo sistema de archivos FAT32. Integración total con Internet Windows 98 es una plataforma rápida, fácil de usar y potente que le permite aprovechar al máximo las posibilidades de Internet. Microsoft Internet Explorer 4.0 está totalmente integrado en Windows 98, lo que hace que sea la plataforma más rápida para la ejecución de Internet Explorer 4.0. La conexión a Internet será más fácil gracias al Asistente para conexión a Internet, que obtiene información de su Proveedor de servicios de Internet y le ayuda, después, a configurar su sistema. Mediante Outlook Express, podrá enviar y recibir con facilidad mensajes de coreo electrónico, y leer y administrar grupos de noticias. Puede mantener conversaciones (chat), realizar videoconferencias y compartir aplicaciones software en Internet con ayuda de Microsoft NetMeeting. Mediante una "subscripción" a los sitios Web que desee, puede hacer que sus contenidos se envíen directa y automáticamente a su escritorio (donde en realidad desea tenerlos), así puede ver contenidos de canales de pago como Disney, ESPN, Sportszone, Wall Street Journal y Time Magazine. Windows 98 ofrece además muchas opciones de acceso a Internet, entre las que se incluye el Asistente para la conexión RDSI y el acceso telefónico a redes Herramientas y utilidades del Sistema Windows 98 ha aumentado o mejorado considerablemente el número de herramientas para el mantenimiento del sistema con respecto a Windows 95. También se han incluido otras herramientas o asistentes nuevos para comprobar, controlar y solucionar los problemas más habituales que pueden surgir en el uso de un ordenador. Existen, además, nuevos asistentes que ayudan al usuario a utilizar todas estas herramientas. Las principales novedades en cuanto a herramientas de gestión y mantenimiento del sistema son: Asistente para Mantenimiento El Asistente para mantenimiento es una herramienta que sirve para planificar las funciones de mantenimiento del ordenador. La principal utilidad de este asistente es que crea un calendario periódico para la ejecución del Scandisk, el Desfragmentador de disco, el Liberador de espacio en disco y el Agente de compresión, en caso de que éste esté actuando. Para que estas tareas se realicen es necesario que el ordenador esté encendido con Windows ejecutándose, por lo que es recomendable fijar la ejecución en unas horas del día en las que el ordenador no se utilice. Sistema de archivos FAT32 FAT32 es una versión mejorada del sistema de archivo FAT. Esta nueva versión permite dar formato a discos de más de dos Gigabytes, como un único disco. Además, FAT32 utiliza clusters más pequeños que la versión anterior, lo que permite un uso más eficiente del espacio en unidades de disco de gran capacidad. Utilidad de conversión FAT32 Para aumentar la flexibilidad, Windows 98 incluye una utilidad gráfica de conversión FAT32, que puede convertir con facilidad y seguridad una unidad de disco del sistema anterior FAT al nuevo FAT32. Desfragmentador de disco El nuevo desfragmentador de disco utiliza el proceso de desfragmentación para aumentar la velocidad a al que se ejecutan sus aplicaciones más utilizadas. Para ello, el Desfragmentador de disco crea un archivo de registro que identifica los programas más utilizados. Una vez que creado este archivo de registro, el desfragmentador lo puede utilizar para guardar, en zonas contiguas del disco, los archivos asociados a esos programas más utilizados. Al agrupar en la misma zona del disco todos los archivos asociados a una aplicación, aumenta la velocidad con que ésta se ejecuta. ScanDisk Windows 98 ha sido mejorado para que ejecute ScanDisk automáticamente en el caso de que el sistema se apague de forma incorrecta o haya un error grave en el disco. Esa función ayudará notablemente a los usuarios para garantizar que sus unidades de disco están en buen estado de funcionamiento, no tiene clusters perdidos, ni archivos con vínculos "cruzados", etc. Liberador de Espacio en Disco El liberador de espacio en disco es una herramienta de Windows 98 que automatiza la tarea de eliminación de archivos innecesarios del disco, aumentando así el espacio disponible. Esta herramienta es especialmente útil para ayudar a los usuarios a eliminar los archivos de Internet que quedan almacenados en carpetas de caché y que pueden llegar a ocupar un espacio considerable después de navegar por Internet. Además, el usuario puede personalizar esta herramienta para identificar los archivos que desea eliminar. Información del Sistema La herramienta Información del sistema muestra un informe sobre el estado general del mismo, indicando posibles errores que puedan existir. Muestra el estado del registro de Windows y permite reparar posibles errores. Resumen de errores en la superficie del disco. Posibles conflictos entre versiones de programas instalados. Posibles conflictos de configuración entre dispositivos instalados y que puedan producir algún mal funcionamiento. Informe de archivos dañados que pueden producir algún mal funcionamiento del sistema. Comprobador de Archivos del Sistema Esta herramienta se encarga de comprobar los archivos del «sistema» del propio sistema operativo y si encuentra alguno que esté dañado lo sustituye por el original. Tareas Programadas Con el nuevo Tune-UP Wizard, podremos crear una serie de tareas relativas al mantenimiento del PC para que se ejecuten de una forma programada por nosotros.(scandisk, defrag etc..) Seguridad de Ficheros Muchas veces instalamos aplicaciones que sin saberlo nosotros cargan versiones antiguas de librerías, drivers,(*.dll, *.com, *.vxd, *.drv, *.ocx, *.inf, *.hlp) etc.. Produciendo fallos en nuestro PC, pues bien Windows 98 lleva una nueva utilidad llamada "System File Cheker Utility" que se encarga de revisar que eso no ocurra. Beneficios de Windows 98 respecto a windows 95 Beneficios que ofrece Windows 98 respecto a Windows 95. Facilidad de uso Mejoras en el rendimiento Mejoras en la fiabilidad Integración total con Internet Mayor facilidad de administración para las empresas Rapidez Preparación para los avances técnicos Requisitos del sistema Procesador 486 DX2 a 66 MHz o superior. 16 MB de memoria RAM (se recomiendan 24 MB). Suficiente espacio en el disco duro. La cantidad de espacio necesario depende del método de instalación elegido y de los componentes que haya seleccionado. Actualizando desde Windows 95 o desde 3.1: 140-315 MB (normalmente 205 MB) de espacio. Nueva instalación usando el sistema de ficheros FAT16: 210-400 MB (normalmente 260 MB) de espacio. Nueva instalación usando el sistema de ficheros FAT32: 190-305 MB (normalmente 210 MB) de espacio. No soporta instalación en particiones/discos con el sistema de ficheros NTFS como las versiones Windows NT NOTA: Ambos, Windows 98 y Windows 98SE, tienen considerables problemas asociados a discos duros de un tamaño superior a 32 GB. Se hizo pública una actualización de software para corregir esta deficiencia.2 Monitor con resolución VGA o superior. Unidad de CD-ROM. Microsoft Mouse o un dispositivo apuntador compatible. Demostración pública La publicación de Windows 98 estuvo precedida por una notable demostración pública en el COMDEX, en Abril de 1998. El presidente ejecutivo de Microsoft, Bill Gates estaba destacando la facilidad de uso del sistema operativo y su mejorado soporte de Plug and Play (PnP). Sin embargo, cuando el gerente de programa Chris Capossela conectó un escáner e intentó instalarlo, el sistema operativo se colgó, mostrando un pantallazo azul.3 Bill Gates bromeó diciendo que "debe ser por eso por lo que aún no estamos distribuyendo Windows 98." La grabación en vídeo de este evento se convirtió en un fenómeno de Internet popular.4 Ciclo de vida del producto Microsoft planeó interrumpir su soporte para Windows 98 el 16 de enero de 2004. No obstante, debido a la continua popularidad del sistema operativo (el 27% de las visitas a Google en el periodo de Octubre-Noviembre de 2003 se hicieron desde sistemas usando Windows 98),5 Microsoft decidió mantener el soporte hasta el 11 de julio de 2006. El soporte para Windows Me también finalizó en esa fecha.6 Referencias Ir a ↑ «El Soporte Técnico de Windows 98, Windows 98 Segunda Edición, y Windows Millennium Edition finalizará el 11 de Julio de 2006». Microsoft. Consultado el 10-06-2006. Ir a ↑ Staff (December 28, 1999). «Windows 98 Large IDE Update». Microsoft CorporationMicrosoft Windows Update. Consultado el 30-08-2006. Ir a ↑ Rick Lockridge; Associated Press, Reuters (20 de abril de 1998). Windows 98 crashes during Gates' Comdex demo. CNN. Consultado el 30-08-2006. Ir a ↑ Plug and Play that crashes the MS Windows 98 en YouTube Ir a ↑ «Zeitgeist». GoogleGoogle Press Center (October-November 2003). Consultado el April 22 de 2006. Nota: Está disponible en Wikimedia Commons una gráfica mostrando la disminución en el uso de Windows 98 desde Junio de 2001 hasta Junio de 2004; IMAGEN. Ir a ↑ BBC NEWS | Technology | Microsoft shuts down Windows 98 Referencias generales «Página web de Windows 98». Microsoft. Consultado el 22 de abril de 2006. Enlaces externos HPC:Factor Guía de parches y actualizaciones de Windows 98 / 98SE Un foro de discusión en MSFN conteniendo enlaces a actualizaciones y parches no oficiales para este sistema. Requisitos del sistema de Windows 98 GUIdebook: Galería de Windows 98 - Un sitio web dedicado a preservar y exhibir Interfaces Gráficos de Usuario Windows 98/98SE UpgradePack - Parche acumulativo para actualizaciones recientes de Windows 98 BBC News: BBC News: Microsoft abandona Windows 98 PC World: El abandono de Windows 98 es un motivo de preocupación Corrección del horario de verano (DST)